Sasha
Sasha, who first appeared in The Hunter, was Riff's girlfriend from 2000 to 2002. They met while Sasha worked at the UP-EX, delivering packages to Riff. Torg once said he thought she and Riff were made for each other; Sasha denied this, but admitted that they could just be good at reading each other. She was generally known to be pleasant, without a temper. Very little bothers her. Torg's nickname for her is "Weird Girl Sasha" Sluggy Freelance: 8/13/2009 In Spitting Image, Sasha helps Riff figure out the secret of Zoë's new tattoo. Later, when Torg was worried about Oasis stalking Le Snootier, he and Sasha went to dinner there, and sure enough Oasis found them, proving that Oasis was still looking for them and a danger to Zoë (see Not a Good Idea. Torg and Zoë went to Le Snootier in The Love-Potion: PART 2). She makes appearances at various times, notably in The Great House War, where she helps in the epic Bun-bun snowball fight, and in Shadow Boxing, where evil moths eat everyone's clothes. Then during Dangerous Days Ahead (chapter), it comes out that someone in the house is leaking information to Hereti-Corp. At first Torg assumes it's Sasha, but Riff confesses, leading to a falling out between Riff and Torg. Riff realizes he needs to deal with Hereti-Corp, so he breaks up with Sasha preemptively, presumably to keep her safe. That doesn't work, though: she's kidnapped by Hereti-Corp, along with Torg, Gwynn, and Bert. Riff breaks into the compound to rescue them, but Sasha is badly injured by Cloney in the ensuing fight. Eventually they all escape, and Sasha is taken to a hospital. After she is healed, Sasha moves away, leaving only a box for Riff containing some belongings and a DFA remote (Hellos and Goodbyes). She isn't heard from again until bROKEN, seven years later. When Riff uses the DFA to escape from Oasis, Torg calls Sasha to help him find Riff and the possibly dead Zoë (Picking up the Pieces). To conceal themselves while they gather technology for seeking their friends, they get the Minion Master to hire them -- a career change that includes him erasing all trace of them. Being a part of the Minion Master's team, Sasha's technical skills come in handy many times, and so does her strategic thinking. (However, she acknowledges the fact that Torg has an uncanny knack for taking advantage of different situations without losing his integrity or getting captured.) The first target we see them hit is Dr. Shankraft's lab in Displacement (starting here), and their next one is Nofun Inc. in Minions Are Forever (which includes a minion roll-call, featuring Sasha here). Also, some time before the Shankraft raid, they stole designs for a stun ray from Crushestro and sold them to the Shankraft forces. Even though the Minion Master formally heads the team, it is clear that Torg decides on the targets for the missions of their own little group of minions. After the Minion Master saga, Sasha went deep undercover, but missed her call from Torg: as seen here . And as revealed here she was sooo deep undercover that even Torg did not believe it: she had been apparently working for hC since the beginning. Sasha died during Chapter 70 (Falling), killed by Oasis. Later in that chapter, it was revealed that Sasha is Kusari. Chapters with Sasha * The Hunt * The Bug, The Witch, and the Robot (chapter) * Spring in the Air * Changes * That Amazing Chapter * Books (chapter) * Dangerous Days Ahead (chapter) * bROKEN * Displacement * Minions Are Forever * The Research and Development Wars Category:Characters